If The Book Opinions Fit
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: In this TID remake of the classic fairy tale, Cinderella, Tessa is forced to slave away for her two stepsisters, Tatiana and Jessamine. When the royal palace holds a ball for every unwed lady in the kingdom, so that the Prince William Herondale can find a suitable wife, will Tessa be able to go? And what happens when she and the prince have some very different views?
1. A Message From The Royal Palace

**If The Book Opinions Fit**

**A Message From The Royal Palace**

The bell tolled, marking ten in the morning, and Tessa sighed, sweeping her hair back into a bun, getting ready for the demands and orders she would have to face in minutes.

Within seconds, however, the bells were ringing and she was dashing up the stairs, holding her skirts in her hands, careful not to trip over the stairs.

"Tessa!" Her stepfather, Mortmain, yelled, still cozy and warm in his bed, while Tessa had been slaving away all day. "Bring me my tea! Don't dawdle! Why are you so late today!"

She stood at the doorway to his room, bowing her head slightly, and hurried back down the stairs, grabbing a cup from the cabinet, and took the teapot that she had prepared earlier, pouring a cup and placing it on a small saucer.

Anticipating that her two sisters would also be wanting for tea, she poured another two cups, then started upstairs with the three cups on a small tray.

Entering Mortmain's room first, she walked over to beside his bed, handing him one of the cups, and he took it with a sly scowl. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, glaring at her with a look of fury. "Have you even attended to your poor sisters yet? They've been waiting for minutes fro their tea and help getting dressed. You know that today is a very big day."

"What is it?" she asked, having not been informed of the happenings of the rest of her family.

"Simply none of your business," he replied, downing the tea in one gulp and handing her back the cup. "And why are you still standing here!? Get on with you!"

Bowing slightly, she turned from him without another word, exiting his room quietly and making her way down the dim lit hallway, into her first stepsister's room.

"Tessa!" she yelled, beckoning her over with her harsh words that echoed through the room. "How late you are today, I suppose that my tea is already cold. Pity. And you have so much to do today. With the laundry that I have acquired over the past few days, and the windows in the drawing room that look simply horrible,"

"Jessamine," Tessa started, but was cut off when her stepsister gave her a cold glare.

"That's Miss Jessamine to you," she replied briefly, "But continue. What have you to say this time?"

Tessa only shook her head slightly, handing her the still warm cup of tea, and starting to the door. "Here you go, Miss Jessamine. I hope it is to your liking."

Grabbing the teacup from her, Jessamine took a sip, nodding with slight approval. "It will suffice… For now. Take the laundry when you leave. There's a rather important dress in there, and I don't know when I'm going to be needing it next, so you should hurry up and wash it in case an opportune moment comes along."

Tessa bowed her head once again, picking up the basket, while balancing the tray in her other hand. "I will be back to help you dress, Miss."

There was no reply, just a simple huff.

In the last bedroom of the hallway, Tatiana stuck her head out of the door, seeing Tessa approaching. "What has taken you so long? I've nearly starved in here, with you being such a slow poke."

"I am sorry, Miss Tatiana," she replied, entering the room and setting the laundry basket outside and placing the last cup of tea on the small desk in Tatiana's room. "Miss Jessamine was asking me to do a couple of chores."

"That's no excuse," she said, scowling, "I expect you to be on time every day. You've certainly been slacking lately. The floors are not polished, the dishes not clean, and you look like a mess."

"My apologies, Miss," she said, starting from the room and back to Jessamine's to help her dress. "I will be back shortly to assist you with dressing."

"Well, hurry on then," Tatiana scoffed. "I haven't got all day. And we've got things to do today. The most important things."

"I understand," Tessa replied, picking up her skirts and hurrying from the room.

* * *

Within thirty minutes, she had helped both of her sisters, well, stepsisters, really, dress, and prepare to go into town, which was apparently the highlight of the day.

Sitting in her room, she reached down to pet Church, the house cat, who took a liking for her room, and undid her hair, running a comb through the messy strands and then plaiting it back. Then, she put on her most worn out clothes, which really were no different from her nice ones, and stood up, preparing to start her chore of scrubbing and polishing the floors in the main room.

On her way out, she brushed her fingers over the small portrait on her ratty desk that was quite messy, covered in various classical books that she liked to read in her spare time. The portrait was a simple painting of her late mother, who had passed when she was young, but not before marrying Tessa's stepfather, though no one ever did really know why the marriage came to be.

From them on, life had gotten worse for Tessa. She became almost the maid of the house, doing chores and tending to every one of her stepfather and stepsisters' needs.

It was, in the easiest way to say it, completely horrible.

But the pain was muted now, dimmed from all the years that she had gotten used to it. the chores no longer seemed so strenuous, and she found herself having more and more time during the day to sit and relax, thinking and daydreaming about what might have been, had her real father not passed, or had her mother not remarried.

Kneeling over the cold tile, she dipped the soaking wet sponge into the bucket of water by her feet, getting to work on square after square.

Her mind was almost empty, only focusing on that she didn't miss a spot, and she heard the doorbell chime as if from a distance. When it rang the second time, she jumped up, drying her soapy hands on her apron, and opened the front door.

It was a messenger from the royal castle, who introduced himself as the servant Jem Carstairs, dressed in proper squire dress, and holding a script in his hands. He handed her a rolled up piece of paper, asking her to give it to her ladies of the house. "Those who are single and are looking to be wed," he had explained, before bowing slightly and turning around, walking away, down the steps and onto the next house on the street.

Tessa, knowing not to open the paper and risk her stepfather's wrath, stuck the script into her pocket, waiting for the rest of the house to return.

* * *

When they did, she waited until they were all in one room, then stood at the door, waiting for permission to enter until she was given it. Finally acknowledged, she walked inside, silently handing the script to her stepfather, who shooed her out of the room quickly after opening the message and glancing it over quickly. Once Tessa had left, he read it aloud to her two stepsisters.

She heard the squealing of her stepsisters, but was not able to hear the contents of the letters, but when they both ran out of the room, taking no notice of Tessa, who stood by the door, she glanced inside to see her stepfather get up from his seat, heading out a different door, and leaving the script lying on the table. Seeing her chance, she took a small step towards the door.

Silently, she crept in, and picked it up, scanning over the message.

**_Greetings, all unmarried maidens of London,_**

**_Tonight, February 1, a ball will be held in the royal palace of none other than_**

**_Prince William Herondale._**

**_All single women are invited, and will have the chance to win the Prince's heart._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Royal Herondales._**

* * *

**Hey again! I know... I don't update, and then I start more stories that I don't update... But I really just had to wrote this one. I was so inspired, and the whole idea is laid out in my mind. So yay. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. **

**If you did, feel free to review, follow, and favorite, please. They gave me a lot of motivation to continue writing and actually update. :) Thank you guys so much! :) **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	2. Only The Best For The Prince's Wife

**Only The Best For The Prince's Wife**

"I shall wear the blue dress!" Tatiana yelled aloud, glaring at Jessamine across the room. "Blue suits me so much better! You and your pale skin, you'll look absolutely horrible!"

"You take that back!" Jessamine replied angrily, clutching the blue gown to her bosom. "Blue has always been my color. Pink suits your skin tone like an angel. You have got to wear the fuchsia one. I shall wear the blue one."

Tessa sighed, standing at the side of the room, watching the scene unfold before her eyes, as they fought over the blue dress.

"It's mine!" Tatiana cried, lunging forward to grab the dress from Jessamine, who held it close. "Father said that I should have a turn to wear it sometime!"

"And you may. Just not this evening," Jessamine said calmly, turning away as Tatiana approached. "Tonight it is mine."

A piercing scream shot through the room, as Tatiana grabbed the ends of the dress, and yanked, hoping to scare Jessamine into letting go of of the upper half of the dress.

And sometimes, things don't work out the way you imagine them.

The dress was ripped across the side, and both girls stared at it in horror, immediately starting to yell and accuse and point fingers at each other.

When the arguing had subsided, they took a last look at the dress. "I guess it wasn't as pretty as I thought," Jessamine sighed, examining the rip in the side.  
"Yes… I believe that it was a little bit ugly," Tatiana conceded, taking the dress from Jessamine and drawing her mouth to the side. "What shall we do with it?"

"I don't care. Get it out of my sight. Give it to Tessa," she said sharply, taking the material and throwing at the girl standing to the side, head bowed and eyes lowered. "Do what you want with it. It's yours now."

Tessa kept a straight face, catching the ruined dress, then folding it neatly and placing it on the desk next to her. "Thank you, Miss Jessamine."

"I think that I will wear the pink dress," Tatiana said, pulling it from the closet and holding it up to her, admiring it in the mirror. "It is quite pretty. Tessa! Help me lace this up. I need my corset extra tight today."

"And I the violet one," Jessamine said, pulling it from the closet as well, spinning around, and watching the way that it brushed her feet. "I will look simply stunning. The prince won't be able to resist."

"I'm sure that the prince will fancy both of us," Tatiana giggled, as Tessa pulled on the strings of her corset, lacing each hook as tight as possible. "And maybe, I will even have a proposal by the end of the night."

"You? Don't you mean me, darling?" Jessamine asked, her eyes wide as she picked out shoes to wear with her dress, placing them on the bed of the room.

Tessa, having finished with Tatiana, began to lace Jessamine up, "Do you think… Would it be possible for me to attend?" she asked quietly, eyes averted as she focused on making the corset as tight as possible for her stepsister.

"You!?" Both the sisters said in unison, exchanging a look of utter incredulity, then bursting into a fit of laughters, though it was slightly hindered by the tightness of their corsets.

"What could the prince ever want with you?" Jessamine laughed, flicking her hair over one shoulder. "Perhaps a servant. We should take you along and offer you as a gift if he chooses to marry one of us."

"Now, that would just make us look bad," Tatiana argued, slipping her shoes on, and brushing her hair out in the mirror. "We should be ashamed that we have such homely service."

"Very well then. If you want to go, you must have something of your own to wear," Jessamine scoffed, though Tessa had to admit, she was slightly nicer than her sister. "And if you see us at the ball, you must not acknowledge us, or that you know us."

"That would be simply scandalous," Tatiana agreed, making a face. "Imagine! Us being seen with her! And also, if you wish to go, you must clean this house up, so that there is not a single speck of dust on any surface, not a pencil out of place, and not a spot on the floor or windows that has not been thoroughly cleaned."

"But… That will take ages!" Tessa exclaimed, startled as she drew back, looking ashamed at her outburst. "I mean… I can never get that done in so little time. Please…"

"No exceptions," Jessamine finalized, picking up the ruined dress, shoving it into Tessa's arms, then pushing her out the door. "I suggest, if you wish to join us, that you get to work right away."

Biting down on her lip, Tessa moved from the doorway, down the hall, to her small room in the attic, placing the dress down on her bed, then set to work, doing everything that her stepsisters had told her to.

* * *

Thirty minutes until the carriage was to arrive, Tessa found herself back in her room, having taken a bath and cleaned the soot and dirt from herself. Picking up the dress, she measured the damage, and found that it was nothing worse than a long gash in the side of it.

Quickly taking a needle and thread, she stitching up the side, she held it up her chest, seeing that the previous form was barely noticeable. Having become a good mender and seamstress over the years, she admired her handiwork, before slipping the dress on, not bothering with a corset, for the dress was too wide in the waist already, and a corset wouldn't solve anything.

She was a bit taller than her stepsisters, and also thinner, so the dress hung loosely on her frame, and was a bit short, but nonetheless, she looked wonderful. Both of the other girls would have looked gorgeous in the dress, for it was a classic and intricate design, with beading and lace and layers of fabric that made it look elegant, but not overdone.

Finally, she donned her clockwork angel necklace, the one possession she still had her mother, and clasped it around her neck, letting it fall between her collarbones.

Heading down the stairs, she saw Jessamine and Tatiana stare, not believing that she had gotten everything done, and had managed to mend the dress. Their mouths were hung open, and their father, Mortmain, watched with shock from in back of them.

"That's… My dress!" Tatiana screamed, running towards Tessa and grabbing the side where the rip had been. Jessamine followed suit, glaring Tessa down and placing a hand on the neckline, where a layer of lace was.

'You… Wretched girl!" She yelled, yanking her hand down and ripping the lace off. "It doesn't even look good on you! Its much too big."

"Yes," Tatiana agreed, reaching over to snag the back off the dress and pull, stretching the material of the dress out. "And it's much too short!"

Jessamine laughed, bending down and ripping two layers of the skirt off. "That's much better."

"Girls, girls," Mortmain called from the door, looking outside, and seemingly not noticing the torture his daughters were inflicting on poor Tessa. "The carriage is here. Let's not be late."

They both straightened up, smiling maliciously, and turning around, starting to the door.

"Don't bother showing up," Tatiana called over her shoulder. "You look utterly horrible."

Tessa turned and ran.

* * *

She found herself in the library, the only safe haven for her, save for her room, sitting on one of the small divans, her hands clasped in her lap. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears from falling, as she never liked to cry, even when she was alone.

But it was too much to handle this time, and she felt the cool wetness of salty tears falling down her cheeks, her shoulders softly shaking. Reaching up, she felt her hand clasp around something near her neck, her clockwork angel necklace, and she squeezed her eyes together. wishing that something, everything, might be different.

Because her eyes were closed, she didn't see the necklace glowing, the sparkles appearing out of nowhere surrounding her in a glowing mist.

She didn't notice anything, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she slowly lifted her eyes to look up, seeing a shadowy shape next to her.

"Now, now, don't cry," the figure said, the voice sounding feminine and comforting. "I think I can help you. You just have to listen to me."

* * *

**Wow! I can't believe that I got 14 reviews, 8 favorites, and 16 follows! You guys are amazeballs! :) I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I meant to post yesterday, but like, FanFiction was down and I almost died. Seriously.  
**

**Leave a review telling me what you did or didn't like, please! I have some more chapters written, but I don't know if I want to make any more changes to them before I post. :) It's going to be a cool story, though. I'm so excited! **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	3. Masking The Midnight

**Masking The Midnight  
**

The figure Tessa saw, as the glowing mist subsided and they were left alone, was a young woman, maybe a couple years older than her. She wore a simple white dress that reached the floor, and her hair was long and in brown curls, not unlike Tessa's.

Her eyes were kind, and her smile friendly. Tessa would have considered her the most beautiful person she had seen in a long time, but as the woman turned to sit next to her, she let out a soft gasp.

There was a long scar running from the side of her mouth, up to her ear.

"I'm Sophie," the woman said, tipping her head to the side and studying Tessa's expression. "Please don't stare at me like that. It makes me nervous."

"No… I… I'm just… Who are you?" Tessa asked in amazement, her gray eyes wide. "Are you real? Or am I just imagining you?"

"I'm real," Sophie laughed, her eyes sparkling as she straightened Tessa up by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Or… For the most part I am. I don't know. You can see me, right?"

"Yeah… I just… Where did you come from?" She wrapped her arms around herself, looking ashamed. "I don't know what to do. Am I going crazy or something?"

"No honey," Sophie said, noticing the other girl's discomfort. "I suppose you should call me… You fairy godmother. And I'm here to help you. Your necklace, you see. It's special. It can summon me at the blink of an eye. It's a good thing you were wearing it. Or else I wouldn't be here, and you would miss that ball."

"I'm not going. I couldn't possibly," Tessa sighed, standing up and showing her the now disastrously ruined dress. "I have nothing to wear, and can't go in this."

Sophie waved away Tessa's concerns with the flick of a hand. "Oh, don't worry. That dress was much too overdone, anyway. It's something that your stepsisters would wear. Flashy and overbearing. You can't possibly wear that. Here, I shall get you a new dress."

"I don't have time for that," Tessa argued, wrapping her arms around herself. "The ball starts in less than twenty minutes. "I just can't go."

"Oh, don't think like that," Sophie scoffed, and with the flick of a hand. Tessa's dress was converted into an elegant ball gown, a much deeper and richer shade of royal blue, her shoes now simple yet gorgeous silver sandals, and her hair done up in the most flattering way. "There. What do you think?"

Looking in the mirror that covered the wall of one side of the room, Tessa gasped in shock. "I… Did you really do this? It's… amazing!"

Tipping her head to the side, Sophie grinned, flashing straight white teeth. "That's not all I can do. Hurry, we haven't got much time. There. Go get me a book from that shelf, and something living. An animal or such."

Tessa did as told, carrying her favorite book, A Tale Of Two Cities over, as well as Church, who she had found under a nearby table. "Will these work?"

"Let's hope," was the reply she got, and before her eyes, the book and Church disappeared. "Now, we go outside and see if the spell went through."

Following Sophie outside, Tessa widened her eyes when she saw a fancy carriage and driver in the front. The driver looked expectantly at her, motioning her over with a motion of the hand.

"That's your cue," Sophie said, nudging Tessa in the shoulder. "But I have to warn you-"

"Thank you!" Tessa squealed, throwing her arms around Sophie, her mouth curled in a wide smile, and her eyes shining. "I can't believe… This is really happening. It's unbelieveable!"

She started to the carriage, just as Sophie grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "You have to know. The spell will reverse at midnight. You must make sure to get out of the ball and out of the public eye before that time.

"Oh, I will," Tessa assured her, clasping her hands in front of her. "Don't worry."

Sweeping a little bit of hair out of her face, Sophie smiled. "I'm glad. And remember. That necklace has power. You can summon me at any time, though I am not sure that I will be able to help you every single time. I shall try my best, however."

"Okay," Tessa said, exhaling slowly. "I can't believe that.. That this is really happening."

"Don't think like that," Sophie said, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her over to the carriage. "You're a wonderful girl. I have watched over your entire life. And I want to be able to help you."

Tessa nodded, stepping up into the carriage. "I… This is amazing. I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll go win the prince's heart," Sophie smiled, watching her ascend the steps. "Wait! One last thing. This is a masked ball. You will need a mask."

"Oh… But I don't have one." She looked worried, covering her mouth with her hand. "Is there anything you can do? Do you need another book or something?"

"No. I have an idea," Sophie said, reaching over towards Tessa, and unclasping her angel necklace. With a snap of her fingers, the necklace turned into an elegant angel mask, that she then handed to Tessa. "There. Now it is simply lovely."

"Am I ready?" Tessa asked anxiously, nervously knotting her fingers in her hair, slightly mussing it. "Is everything good?"

Sophie reached up, taking her hand from her hair. "Everything is perfect. Now, you go have fun. And remember. Midnight."

"I will!" Tessa called, as the driver began the carriage. "Thank you again so much!"

Sophie only smiled in return, her fingers lightly tracing the scar on her cheek, silently wishing Tessa the best of luck.

* * *

Tessa was the last to arrive at the ball, though she was only a couple minutes late. Greeted at the door by two guards, she could have sworn that they took a double take at her. But she wasn't sure, and continued in the way that they directed her.

The ball was held in the ballroom, with the patio extending into the garden, and all areas were open to the guests. Placing her mask over her face, she made her way into the crowded room, the air stuffy with bodies and the overwhelming scent of perfume. People were merely lingering around, and most of the young ladies were searching the crowds, looking for, Tessa suspected, the Prince William.

She moved to the side of the room that wasn't as crowded as the other, standing against the wall and watching the scene around her unfold. But really, nothing was happening yet.

Then, almost as soon as she let the thought cross her mind, the large doors on the side of the room opposite her opened, and the guests moved out of the way to not get hit by the massive oak doors.

"Introducing, none other than the Prince William Herondale," a strong but firm voice announced, and Tessa recognized it as none other than James Carstairs', the messenger who had giving her the invitation to the ball.

A chorus of gasps went through the crowd, and every girl in the room moved towards the person at the door, creating a wall that Tessa couldn't see through.

Sighing, she walked out onto the patio, looking over the railing into the garden, wondering how the night might turn out.

Little did she know, that the prince had spotted her, and dodged out of the crowd, leaving them confused and to converse about where he had disappeared to, as he slipped outside, and went over to Tessa, standing next to her and tipping his head to the side, studying her under lowered eyelashes, and spoke softly to gain her attention.

"I know this is impetuous, but I feel like I know you."

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter? Please please please review! They are like... My motivation for continuing to write. I only got five reviews for the last chapter... :( And I really like to write this story but I want you guys to like it too... So please review! **

**But yeah. I have big plans... :) Who wants to get int Prince Will Herondale's brain? ME! But I actually can... Because I'm writing him... Hehe. **

**Until next time I update,**

**Jillessa Heronstairs**


	4. A Tale Of Two Different Worlds

**A Tale Of Two Different Worlds**

Calming the racing beat in her heart, Tessa blushed slightly, and smiled confidently, collecting herself before she spoke. "I don't believe that we have. I must admit, I'm quite new here. I don't know a lot of the people here."

He lowered his head, bowing, and taking her bare hand, the one that wasn't holding the mask, and raised it to his lips, gently placing a kiss to the back. "Then I must introduce myself. I am William Herondale. Prince, if you must call me, but I'm fine with either."

She laughed slightly, as he looked back up at her, his deep sapphire blue eyes boring into her own, rimmed by thick black eyelashes, and a mop of neatly cut, jet black hair on his head. He was tall, yet she was too, and he was only a few inches taller than her. "Theresa. But if you call me that, I'll hate you."

"Then, what shall I call you?" he asked, his eyes wide and wondrous in the darkness of the night. "I can't have a beautiful lady like you hating me, can I?"

"Tessa," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, though it immediatly fell out again, and as she reached to push it back, he caught her wrist.

"Let me get that for you, Tessa," he said, the words rolling off his tongue beautifully, as he reached up to push the lock behind her ear. "I think that Tessa is a simply perfect name."

"Why, thank you," she smiled, flushing lightly as she watched him closely, unsure of what else to say. He was the prince, for heaven's sake. She would be envied by every soul in the ballroom if they knew that he was talking to her.

"You can call me just Will," he said, breaking the silence. "Please."

"Okay, Will," she said, breaking into a grin as she glanced over at him with a look of admiration. "I like that name. And this is a very nice ball that you have today."

"I'm so glad that you think so," he replied, taking her hand "Now, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Of course," she replied, and he led her gently into the ballroom, where every head turned to see a mysterious girl in a gorgeous blue dress and angel mask entering the room from the patio, hand in hand with none other than the prince.

"Oh, thank the Angel!" James exclaimed, loud enough for every head in the room to turn and stare at him. "I told you ladies that I had no idea where he'd gone!"

"Jem," Will sighed, rolling his eyes. "I told you that you could not account for me, every second of the day. I'm my own person. I have freedom."

"But you don't understand! Some of these people were about to strangle me to find you!" he defended, and Will gave him a stern looks, but there was also a secret communication in his eyes, as they flickered over to Tessa.

Jem quieted down, and nodded, making his way through the crowd, and communicated with the orchestra, and they began to play a slow ballad, the music soft and romantic.

Will turned to Tessa, his eyes soft yet unreadable as he placed both hands at her waist, and she slid both of hers onto his shoulders, as they moved to the music.

Tessa was aware of the rest of the room staring at her, regarding her with a silent hatred, though she knew that it would be no different if it was one of them with Will, and not she.

He leaned towards her as they danced, his mouth curled into a slight smile. "So, Tessa. What do you like? I don't know the slightest thing about you."

"I love to read," she admitted, lowering her eyes to start at his collar, and not straight into his eyes. "Mostly classics, but really, anything."

"Really?" he asked, surprise in his eyes. "Most people don't appreciate reading. They would much rather be out with the community. Not that there's anything wrong with reading, of course. What are your favorite books?"

"Oh, I couldn't hardly pick just one," she laughed lightly, her eyes flickering to the crowd, and noticing that they had thinned out, some engaging in friendly conversation, and some girls sobbing with their friends or parents. "but I do admire A Tale Of Two Cities, as well as Pride and Prejudice."

"A Tale Of Two Cities?" he asked, slight disbelief in his eyes. "That book?"

"Of course. It's simply wonderful," she replied, tipping her head to the side. "Why? Do you have anything against it?"

"Oh… Not much, I suppose," he answered, his eyes wary and guarded. "But I have read it, and I believe that I've read better works before."

"Better? Have you ever read such an amazing love story?" she gasped, her eyes filled with shock. "The ways that the characters love each other so much, as to even die for their love."

"He got his head chopped off," Will stated plainly. "Oh, so fun."

"What about Pride and Prejudice? Do you have anything against that book?" she asked, her eyes slightly cold. "And you had better not say you have."

"Oh, I certainly will," Will replied. "How is the story even imaginable? Imagine, a rich man falling in love with a poor maiden, whose family only cares about money and that the daughters will get married? It's preposterous."

"Well!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him, "I don't think that I care to be in your presence anymore. You can't even understand why I love the books."

He scowled slightly, watching her move away from him. "Would you ever marry someone incredibly poor, with a horrible attitude and family?" he accused, and narrowed his eyes, though he started towards her in hopes of comforting her. "That's an attitude that will get you into a lot of trouble."

Tessa didn't bother to mention that it was the exact thing that was happening between them, and looked up as the bell that marked midnight started to ring, and she spun around, dashing away from him without saying a single word.

Will's eyes flew open as he saw her start to run, and he hollered to Jem to help him catch her, but the other girls in the room, seeing the mysterious girl make a run, took the chance to pounce on their beloved prince, and flocked around him, making it impossible for him or Jem to leave.

Tessa made it out the doors, seeing the carriage and driver and mask turn to their original forms, so she picked both Church and the book up, but not before latching her necklace around her neck, and starting down the street in her ruined dress.

* * *

"That was horrid," Will sighed, once done seeing the last guest out the castle, collapsed onto the divan in the drawing room. "I can't believe she ran away from me."

"Well, if you told me right, you did insult her favorite books," Jem replied, standing straight up by the doorway. "She might have been offended."

"I was only stating my opinion," he said quietly, running his hand through his hair and stretching out. "I didn't even ask her to return to the second ball tomorrow. And I doubt that she would want to come…"

Jem smiled sadly, going over and placing a hand on Will's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure something else out, right? Did you like anyone else?"

"No. I could only feel a connection to Tessa. And I don't even know what her face looked like, or what her last name is."

"Well… What do you want to do, then?" Jem asked, looking slightly worried at his friend's behavior. "I don't see any option to find her."

Will sat up, his eyes focused and determined. "Go to the royal library and find me both Pride And Prejudice, and A Tale Of Two Cities."

"...Why? I thought that you didn't like either of those books…"

"She has bewitched me, body and soul. I love her." Will said, quoting a quote he remembered from Pride and Prejudice, more or less. "I want to know why she loves the books so much."

* * *

** Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter! Could I possibly get more...? I know it's a lot to ask... But I really love to read the reviews that you guys send because they are all always so lovely. :) I would reply to them, but sad to say, right now I just haven't got the time. But look! I got this chapter out in a timely manner! What do you guys think of Prince William so far? **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	5. Nothing Without You, I Swear

**Nothing Without You, I Swear**

Tessa made it back to the house, taking the dress off, taking her hair down, and slipping back into her regular clothes. There was nothing else to do around the house, so she sat down on her bed, taking her necklace in her hands, and staring down at it. The night was supposed to be perfect….

And it had been. Before she overreacted and had to leave because the clock had struck midnight. But still… Did he really mean what he had said? That it was wrong and unwise to marry a person of different, lower ranking? Then he would be disappointed when he found out who she really was. Tossing the necklace aside, she laid down on her bed, falling asleep.

Not long later, she heard the front doors opening, and the shrill voices of her stepsisters echoing through the house. Going outside, she greeted them by the front door, and went with them to help them change and prepare for bed.

"Wasn't Prince William just a charmer?" Jessamine squealed, pressing both her hands over her heart and looking over to Tatiana.  
"He was!" he was simply wonderful," she agreed, sighing and falling backwards onto the bed of the dressing room. "Once that mystery woman left. She really brought the worst out in him. But there's little hope that she'll be there tomorrow, for he announced the second ball after she'd left!"

"Ah, that's perfect," Jessamine smirked, flipping her hair over one shoulder. "Plus, he was much more polite when he wasn't leading that tramp around the room. Imagine! Dancing that close right after they had just met! Scandalous, I tell you."

"I told you that she brings out the worst in him," Tatiana sighed, as Tessa began to unknot her corset. "I can't wait for tomorrow. William said the he would dance with every one of us. I'll get to dance with the prince!"

"Unless I dance with him first, and he falls in love with me, and doesn't dance with you," Jessamine suggested, laughing slightly and slipping into her nightgown. "Then he'll be all mine, and no one else's. Plus, I would never argue with him. He's much too perfect."

Tessa couldn't help but let out a soft gasp, turning from them and widening her eyes. Had the price really forgotten about her in so little time? Was she just another girl? Did he ever really care?

"Why are you still here?" Tatiana snapped, pushing Tessa out of the room rather violently. "We don't need you here. You're just annoyed you didn't get to see the prince. Pity."

Tessa didn't reply, as she started down the hall, wondering if he would even acknowledge her if she did, perhaps, see him again.

However, she wasn't going to find out.

* * *

"I've read the books," Will declared, stepping through the prepared ballroom, Jem trailing at his heels. "And I was wrong. She was right. A Tale of Two Cities is a majestic love story, just like Tessa described, and Pride and Prejudice is not so unbelievable. It's rather romantic, really."

"I'm glad that you have changed your mind," Jem replied quietly, fixing a wall decoration as they passed by.

"Do you think that she will come to the ball tonight? Perhaps someone told her of it?" he asked hopefully, her eyes shining in the lights from above, anchored in the ceiling. "Have you gotten the word out?"

"I have," Jem replied, frowning slightly. "But there were plenty of other nice women at the ball yesterday. Didn't you feel the slightest attraction to any of them?"

"No. My father once told me, that us Herondales, we don't fall in love often, but when we do, we fall in love with everything," he explained, lowering his eyes as they flickered over to where he and Tessa had danced the previous night. "Don't you understand? There is no one else that I want. I want her."

Jem held up his hands, a look of helplessness on his face. 'If that's how you feel, I completely understand. But I'm just saying, not to get your hopes up. Really. She might not show up."

"But she has too," Will complained, sitting down at a nearby table, resting his elbows on the tablecloth, and his forehead against his thumbs. "I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't."

"You have to marry someone tonight," Jem said, reminding Will of the deal he had made with his parents. "You know how your family is."

"I know. But if the one person I love isn't here, how can I marry anyone?" Will asked, as Cecily came in, skipping and looking excited.

"Will! Are you excited for the ball tonight! I'm so happy that young men are invited! Maybe I'll find someone suitable for me!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"By the Angel, I hope not," Will sighed, looking utterly tired from staying up so late reading.

"What's wrong, Will?" she asked, sitting down beside him. "Aren't you planning on marrying anyone today? Or, asking for their hand in marriage?"

WIll didn't reply, just groaned, burying his head in his arms.

"He's in love with that girl who ran away from him," Jem explained, patting Will on the back. "And he doesn't want anyone else."

"Aww. But at least he loves someone, right?" Cecily asked, tipping her head to the side, and sitting down in the seat next to Will. "Hey! I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Will, looking up slightly from his arms, asked. "I'm up for any ideas."

"Tell mother and father that you'll marry someone, but there's only one person that you'll consider. The girl who loved the books so much. Tessa, right? Was she nice? Would she make a good sister-in-law?"

"That's... Perfect. I mean, even if she doesn't show up today. She has to be from the kingdom, doesn't she?" Jem pondered, straightening out his shirt cuffs and looking at the siblings a bit awkwardly. "We could go around and ask every unmarried woman what are her views on the books. And the one that has the same views, and looks similar to her, is probably your love."

Cecily jumped up, grinning from ear to ear. "Wonderful idea! Now, I've got to go get ready. Because there are guys coming over… And I have to look my best!"

Will, who was usually very adamant that Cecily not be involved with the young men around quite yet, hardly noticed her words, instead taking a flower from one of the vases, and writing on the tablecloth, the simple name of his true love, Tessa.

* * *

As planned, Tessa didn't go to that night's ball, instead opting to stay at home and clean her room, the one place that usually went without upkeeping, for she was too busy with the rest of the house.

She regretted that she wouldn't be able to see the prince, who was now simply Will in her mind, but she figured that it was to the best that she stay away from the public eye, than risk humiliation in front of all the other young ladies again.

Plus, he didn't even share her views on her favorite books.

* * *

Will, scanning the crowd as they entered his castle, watched for the woman with brown hair, an angel mask, and the elegant blue dress. He figured that in events like this, the young ladies would be wearing the same dress, as to promote recognition from the previous night.

But when she didn't come, he felt his hopes drop, as he made his way into the crowd, intent on being a good host, and making everyone feel welcome.

Like he had promised the former night, he danced with every single young lady in the house, and after the ball had ended, and everyone gone home, he went out to the balcony, looking over into the garden, the very place he had met Tessa, and took in a deep, though shaky, breath.  
"Tomorrow we visit every home in the kingdom with an unwed lady," a voice behind him said, that he immediately recognized as none other than Jem's. "We will find her, Will. I know that we will."

"And what if we don't?" he asked, his mood almost seeming discouraged. "I'm not going to marry some random person. I only want one person, her."

"Will your parents make you?" Jem said curiously. "They seem impatient for you to get married."

"If they do, then," Will sighed, resting his elbows on the balcony railing, "I have lost everything."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And please review! And please review! I love that you guys will tell me what you think of the story, and it is an honor to share it with you. :)  
**

**Until next time, **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	6. Prejudiced With Pride

**Prejudiced With Pride**

"I thought we would have found her already," Will sighed, wiping his brow from the sweat that collected there. They had been visiting every unwed lady in the kingdom, and both he and Jem were exhausted. "We've only a couple streets left."

"And the one you love might very well live there," Jem replied, catching up to Will, having fallen a couple steps behind. "You never know."

"I sure hope she does," Will answered, stepping up to a house on the corner of a street. According to his records, two young mistresses lived there, and he needed to make sure that neither of them was his beloved.

And funny now, how he was thinking that he was the one not worthy enough, when anytime before, he would have just thought that the woman was inferior. Now, he was going to go apologize to a girl he hardly knew, about a book, and then confess his love for her.

Who would have ever thought It would turn out that way?

A shortish man, balding on the top of his head, opened the door, motioning for them to come inside with the wave of a hand. "Mortmain," he introduced himself. "My daughters are just so excited for you to come to visit!"

Will bowed, entering first, as Jem followed. "Well, really, We are just looking for a particular young lady. The one that shall be my bride."

Jessamine rushed out from the back hallway, throwing her arms around the prince, and giving him a giant kiss on the cheek. Tatiana followed suit seconds later, and they both looked at him in eagerness.  
"Have you come to propose to one of us?" Jessamine asked hopefully, fluttering her lashes and straightening her skirts, having gotten all dressed up for the occasion.

"Perhaps me?" Tatiana added, placing a hand on Will's arm, tipping her head to the side and smiling sweetly. "I am very available, you may know."

"And you may very be the one for me," Will said, causing each of the girls to squeal in happiness, jumping up and down slightly, and clasping their hands together. "Either of you could be, if you could give me certain answers on a certain subject."

"And what might it be?" A deep voice from the corner asked, and all heads in the room turned to Mortmain. "Wealth?"

"Of course not," Jem replied, stepping in for Will. " He needs to know about a certain view on the topic of two books that he rather enjoys."

Mortmain, knowing of Tessas habits in reading, nodded, giving his two daughters a look, silently telling them to stall for as long as they could."

Then, he rushed into the kitchen, where Tessa was down on her hands and knees, scrubbing away once again, and grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"I need you to retrieve me something from your room," he demanded, pushing her in the general direction. "Now. No objections. I need a needle and thread, and the ones out here simply won't suffice."

Tessa bowed her head slowly, making her way to the hallway, when she caught a glimpse of the prince in the main room. "Is that.. Is that the Prince William?" she asked, rather hastily.

"Of course. And he is looking for some girl who knows about books that he wants to marry," Mortmain replied, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her eagerness. "He's of no interest to you."

"But, may I talk to him for a second?" she asked, her eyes wide in hopes of apologizing to him about offending him. "Just very quickly…"

"Of course you may not," Mortmain replied angrily. "Get me the needle and thread."

Tessa sighed, rushing up the steps and into her room, eager to hurry up and return, as to get to talk to the prince before he left, knowing that he would find no interest in either Jessamine or Tatiana, for they were too vain to have read the books. And plus, only she would be the exact one to know exactly what books they had talked about.

She didn't notice Mortmain trailing behind her, and as she slipped into her room in the attic, rummaging through the sewing box, she didn't hear him quietly close her door, locking it and descending back down the stairs.

"No, those really are not the books I'm talking about," Will sighed wearily, as Tatiana and Jessamine tried in vain to guess what books he wanted to test their opinions on. "If you are no help to me, I really must be going, as I have many more houses to visit by sundown."

"No! I mean… Surely we must be able to guess them," Jessamine exclaimed, rushing to the prince and grasping his sleeve, while Tatiana subtly blocked the exit.

"If you were the one he wants, you would know exactly what books they were," Jem defended, sitting down gracefully in a nearby chair, tired of standing on his feet.

"I'm sure we can guess them eventually," Tatiana said, repeating her sister's earlier words.

"It doesn't matter," Will said, placing a hand to his forehead. "You simply aren't her."

* * *

Tessa must have knocked in the door for nearly five minutes, before sinking to the floor, trying once again, not to cry, for she dearly hates to do so.

Not knowing what to do, she reached for the picture of her mother, holding it close to her, but as she did, something caught her eye.

Around her mother's slim neck, was a chain, with something on the end of it, resting softly between her collarbones.

The Clockwork Angel necklace.

Tessa jumped up, grabbing it from the desk, and held it close to her her heart, wishing for Sophie, though she wasn't sure that she would even be able to fix anything. But maybe… Just maybe, she could make things better.

This time, her eyes were open as the sparkles appeared. Within seconds, Sophie was there, dusting off her elegant white gown, and looking concerned. "That father of yours," she sighed, making a sound of disapproval. "He doesn't know what you can do, does he?"

"I suppose not," Tessa replied, pressing her ear to the door, and hearing arguing from below. "But I'm stuck here. Isn't there anything you can do to get me out of this?"

"Of, of course," Sophie laughed, taking the needle and thread from Tessa's hand, and turning it into a key. "There. Simple and easy, am I right?"

Tessa took the key, inhaling slowly, and slipped it into the lock on the inside of the door, hearing the rust squeak, as she had never used the lock on her side, never having had a key.

Opening the door quietly, she looked around, and began to descend the stairs, hoping that Will would still be there.

* * *

"I've told you already," Jem complained, taking hold of Jessamine's arm and attempting to pull her off of WIll. "You two aren't who he's looking for. Now, if you would be so kind, I would like to leave here before it get's too late."

Will, slightly annoyed, pulled away from them, and Jem straightened up, looking relieved, if not slightly confused, as to the reason that Will hadn't pulled away earlier. "We must go. It is getting late, and I have no desire to stay out for longer than I must."

He pulled open the front door, motioning to Jem to follow, much to the cries of anguish from the two sisters. One foot out the door, he suddenly spun around when he heard a voice.

"Wait!" Tessa cried, and Mortmain widened his eyes, rushing towards Tessa, but Will had already stepped back into the room.

"Let her be," he declared, his voice carrying across the room, the deep undertones echoing off the walls, and Mortmain and the two stepsisters stared, frozen in their spot. "If she is unwed, She has the right that every other young woman in this kingdom has."

"But she's just a servant!" Jessamine cried, stepping in front of Will. "She couldn't possibly be who you're looking for!"

Will ignored her plainly, walking past her and Mortmain, going over to the girl who stood in ragged clothes, her hair tied up in a messy bun, and a layer of ash and soot covering her skirts.

It was as if he was drawn to her, and as he got closer, he noticed the color of her eyes, the way her mouth curled up into a smile.

It was as if he was Mr. Darcy, and she Elizabeth Bennet. It was if he knew that she was exactly the one that he had been searching for.

"You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love… I love… I love you," he quoted, raising a hand to cup her chin and tip her face up to look at him. "I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

* * *

** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it might have been a little fast... But... It sort of happens like this in the movie. So that's the way I wrote it. Anyways, leave a review! I love to hear your guys thoughts! **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	7. A Tale Of Prejudice, Then Pride

**A Tale Of Prejudice, Then Pride**

"I wish you to know that you have been the last dream of my soul," Will quoted, his eyes shining in a peculiar way that was just as magical as any other way. "Ever since I met you, You have not left my mind. I cannot eat, cannot drink without you-"

"-Will," Tessa cut in, her voice soft. as if it were a whisper; words she didn't want to say but felt compelled to.

Words that might change everything.

"I do not want you to do this for the wrong reasons. Yet I do not want you to think that you do not mean anything to me. It is not true," she stated, pulling her hair over one shoulder and looking up at him. "I cannot do this to you. I do not want you to do something you will regret."

"I could never regret something like this," Will said, his eyes burning cooly, a blue flame of desire within him. "I have searched all day, and for you, I would search forever to be able to see you, talk to you one last time, even if never again."

Tessa was about to object again, but she could not bring herself to. How was she supposed to turn away the one person she might possibly love? And when he loved her too?

But it wasn't that. It was simply that he wasn't right for her. She was basically a slave, and he the prince of the kingdom. What would become of his reputation?

"Till this moment I never knew myself," he said, bowing his head to look closer at her, his eyes lowered and cautious, as to not get hurt. "I could never know what I wanted. Until I met you."

Tessa raised her own eyes to his, and they were so wide and gray, Will swore he could see his reflection in them. "Will, you continue to quote A Tale of Two Cities and Pride and Prejudice. What became of your opinions towards them?"

"I reread them. Because I wanted to see what you saw. I wanted to understand you. I wanted to know how you think," he admitted, sighing and looking away. "Don't tell me that this has all been in vain. Because I will never forgive myself if it has been."

Tessa glanced around, seeing her stepsisters glaring at, their gazes filled with hostility in anger, to her stepfather, who in all honestly, looked indifferent to the situation.

And then to Jem, who gave her a slight nod, and the edges of his mouth raised up the slightest bit, as to say, 'Believe him. Please. He has dragged me around all day.'

"I… I don't know what to say," she whispered, and Will bent over so he was the same height as her, though he didn't need to adjust that much. "I mean… I barely know you. What if we are just not right for each other?"

His hesitant smile slipped, and he locked his gaze on her. "I do not know. I have never been in a situation like this. I want to make you love me, as I do you. By the Angel, I want to marry you."

Tessa's mouth fell slightly open. She supposed she should have been expecting it. but when faced with the realization that whatever she said, her life would never be the same.

And she really did love him, didn't she?

She nodded slightly, taking Will's hand in hers, and tightening her fingers around his. 'Yes, I will marry you, Will Herondale."

"Oh, thank the Angel," a voice said, and both Tessa and Will spun around to see Jem let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you two might never get together. That would have been bad."

Laughing softly, Will slid an arm around Tessa's waist. "I think I'm going to like being married to you. You make me think. I like that."

Tessa smiled genuinely, and Will kneeled, placing his lips softly to the back of her hand. His lips trailed gently over her knuckles, and from behind WIll, Jem gave Tessa the thumbs up.

When Will stood again, his eyes with bright with happiness, something Jem hadn't seen in a very long time. "We should get back to the castle soon. It's getting dark out."

Nodding, Will held his hand out to Tessa. "You're coming, right?"

Her eyes widened. "What? I can?"

"Of course. You are my fiancee, you know," he laughed, kissing her on the nose, and she blushed a deep red, looking away from him. "Of course you must come. And you can bring whatever you'd like. Jem can carry it."

Jem made a sound of protest, but quieted down, and smiled. "But of course. It would be dishonorable not to do so."

"I don't have much…" Tessa sighed, pulling at the sleeves of her dress, "But there are some things that I would like to bring with me, if that's alright with you."

Jessamine and Tatiana, who had been silent for most the the exchange, suddenly spoke up. "But… What shall we do without her? We shall have to hire help!" They looked scared for a moment, but Mortmain took hold of their arms, and pulled them into the kitchen, knowing that the battle to keep Tessa under his wing had been lost, and that they might never see her again.

On the way, he bowed to the prince, and disappeared into the room.

Tessa, up in her room, looked around, seeing almost nothing that would be worth taking. her dresses were in tatters, and all of her belongings ratty and overused.

It would be the last time she ever saw her room, up in the attic of the house that she had come to despise since her mother died.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up three things. Two tattered books; A Tale of Two Cities, Pride and Prejudice, and her clockwork angel necklace.

Descending the stairs, she saw Will waiting for her by the door, his eyes bright, with the gaze of someone who was totally and completely in love, and she never looked back.

* * *

The castle was adorned with ribbons, garlands, lights, and every decoration that you could think of. The ballroom held the ceremony, the room covered in a vision of white, and the dining hall was set for the reception afterwards.

Tessa sat in her room, Cecily next to her, gushing about how adorable she and Will were together, and that she would make a perfect sister in law and princess, and in the future, queen.

"You look gorgeous," Cecily squealed, as Tessa stood, admiring her white gown in the mirror of her room. The fit accented her height, and gave her curves, the bottom flaring out into a skirt decorated with silk and lace. "Will might just pass out or something, when he sees you."

"I doubt it," she laughed, spinning around, and watching as the skirt belled out. Reaching past Cecily, she took the clockwork angel necklace off the dresser, and hooked it around her neck.

It fit into the hollow of her throat, and seemed to almost glow. Then, without even wishing for it, sparkles appeared, and Sophie was standing in front of the two girls, dressed in a simple white gown. "I hear there's a wedding today," she grinned. "Now, I just wonder who's it could be…"

Rushing forward, Tessa gave her a great hug, her eyes tearing up. "Thank you so much. This never would have ever happened without you." Pulling away after a moment, she smiled, placing a hand over her heart. "Is there any way that I can repay you?"

Sophie shook her head. "There is one thing… But to do that, you could never make use of my power, for I would lose it. I would be a regular human."

Tessa took her shoulders. "Tell me."

"You can allow my magic to be dispelled from your necklace. I will become separate, and a normal person," she explained. "Not many hold the power you possess. I understand if you do not want to do it. The sensible wouldn't."

"Who says I'm' sensible?" Tessa replied, her smile gleaming. "I want you to be happy as well. Be a human. You have already changed my whole life. I cannot ask or anything more."

Sophie's eyes lit up, and she took a step back in disbelief. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"There is a wedding today," Tessa cut in, "And all those bright and beautiful are invited."

"Do you mean that…?" Sophie said, her voice trailing off, for it was too good to be true.

The simple reply that she got confirmed her highest hopes, and would change everything. But then again, who hadn't been changed in these magical turns of events?

"Yes."

* * *

The fanfare sounded, and the doors opened slowly. Will stood at the alter, the silk carpet leading from the door to where he was standing. Since Tessa had no real father to walk her down the aisle, Jem was doing the honors, and he looped his arm with hers, and they slowly made their way into the room.

Applause sounded, and WIll looked up, taking in the sight of his soon to be wife.

It was something out a book. their eyes met, a silent communication, and Tessa made her way to the front of the room, led by Jem. As she came to stand in front of Will, he took her hands in his, and they both looked towards the priest that would complete the marriage.

And when they said their "I do"s, there was one thing that rang true in both of their minds.

_It was the best of times. _

**~The end of the beginning~**

* * *

**So... Yes, I know this story was only seven chapters. But I loved how it turned out, and it was a nice break from my other stories, which I promise that I will be updating soon. I hope you guys like all the references and quotes from Pride and Prejudice, and A Tale Of Two Cities that I incorporated into the chapters. It was a really fun write. **

**So check out some of my other stories, as I will be continuing them, and starting a new TID one, as well as another surprise one that you can find details about on my profile. :) **

**Thank you guys so much for all the support you have given me over the story's course. I hope you guys will review this last chapter, as it is my favorite in the whole story. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
